


Medical Procedure

by alien_porn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_porn/pseuds/alien_porn
Summary: Merlin fucks Arthur for pure medical reasons
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 175





	Medical Procedure

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at writing porn and I'm bad at writing in English, but im horny af so here it is

It all starts because Arthur cannot sleep, with his sick father Arthur takes many new responsibilities that he was not used to, and at night, when he lies down he remains concerned about the kingdom, keeping him awake for hours.  
The first solution that Arthur tries is logical, he goes to Gaius and asks for something that will make him sleep at least for a decent part of the night, what he gets, Arthur sleeps all night, but he does not feel rested, not at all, there is negative effects, since the medicine makes him sleepy during the day, and sleep at night does not rest him.

It is in a moment of despair that Merlin appears.

“What can be so difficult about simply resting? Why i can't do it? ” Arthur asks rhetorically lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Well, you were always pretty useless for anything other than being a knight," Merlin said as he finished his job to finally leave.

"And you've always been pretty useless for anything," Arthur said irritably.

“I wouldn't be so sure” Merlin says in a provocative tone “I know a very effective method of relaxation”

"And what would that method be?" Arthur narrowed his eyes, looking at him in disbelief.

"You wouldn't like it" Merlin shook his head as if taking the idea out of his mind, but his face still showed a clear interest in the subject. Arthur gives him his typical “ _don't annoy me, Merlin_ ” look

"At that point I would do anything," Arthur said, not knowing how much weight those words could have on Merlin's mind.

"I could perform this procedure on you" Merlin says slowly approaching the bed, his tone is strange, he tries to hide interest and Arthur is not sure what his servant would be interested in this specific situation "A purely medicinal procedure, obviously ”Merlin adds nervously and Arthur doesn't understand that either.

"Just do it" Arthur says, he expects Merlin to leave the room and come back with herbs or things like that, but he could never predict the next moves that his servant actually does.  
He sits quickly on Arthur's bed, taking his hands to the ties of his pants and undoing them. The prince grabs his wrists in shock.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asks with his heart pounding in his chest. Merlin is clearly going crazy.

"Trust me, sir" Merlin says, he looks strangely confident now, with his hands on Arthur's pants "I guarantee you will feel much better"

It could be the look on Merlin's face, something on him that makes the prince unable to dodge while losing his grip on his hands and letting him continue.  
Merlin's look steals Arthur's ability to breathe normally, or maybe it's his hands pulling his pants all the way down and then throwing them on the floor.

Merlin moves on the bed, he puts his hands on Arthur's sensitive thighs, who is now completely naked, Merlin stays between his legs and the prince would say something if he wasn't too busy trying to breathe.

His eyes never leave Merlin's.

"Open" Your servant leans forward, putting fingers to his mouth, Arthur does, still completely mesmerized by the situation.

"Suck" the servant commands, the prince obeys.

Arthur cannot avoid the redness of his own face while sucking on Merlin's fingers. When it is enough, his servant takes his wet fingers to Arthur's entrance, circling and taking his last breath.

"What are you doing?" Arthur manages to say, his voice sounds weak and fragile even to his own ears.

"I'm going to fuck you" Merlin says and Arthur feels panic but his cock twitches in interest, his servant notices his agitation and try to reassure him "I will take care of you"

It's because he wants to sleep well, Arthur tells himself, it's because Merlin is Gaius's pupil, he knows a lot about medicine and he knows how to help him. It is not because of Merlin's low, soft tone of voice that makes Arthur's legs open automatically. _It is not_.

When the first finger enters, Arthur refuses to look at Merlin, he looks back at the ceiling, while the uncomfortable sensation deepens in him. When the second finger enters Arthur is about to ask for the thing to stop, but then the fingers push in a specific direction that makes him see stars.

He looks at Merlin trying to find out what it was, when his eyes meet Arthur realizes that it was this, _that_ was what Merlin wanted to give him, that sensation. His servant smiles and reaches the point again, more accurately this time, Arthur squirms, his cock does not take long to become hard as rock.

Merlin does it again, Arthur makes a disgraceful sound.

Merlin does it again, Arthur's cock drips pre come

Merlin does it again, Arthur wants to sink into his fingers.

Merlin bends the princes knees, keeping his legs close to his torso, Arthur had no idea he could be so flexible, when Merlin adds the third finger Arthur knows he would be in whatever position that the servent asked.  
The prince puts his hand over his mouth, in order to stop the stubborn groans that he can't control, but Merlin stops him. "You have to relax, remember?" He says approaching, lowering his lips to Arthur's nipples "just let It go"

So Arthur may have groaned Merlin's name, and maybe anyone who walked down the hall at that moment could hear it.

" Do you like it that way?" Merlin asks massaging Arthur's prostate, he was whimpering, Merlin already knows the answer, but he waits for it anyway.

"Yes" Arthur clings to him as if his life depends on it.

"You enjoyed being fucked so much, I bet I could put anything on you, right?" Merlin says between his distribution of kisses over Arthur's body.

"yes" Arthur says, his brain is melting, Merlin's fingers fuck him so hard now.

"Next time I'm going to use my dick, would you like that?" Merlin asks, going deep.

"YES" Arthur almost screams, he thinks that Merlin could have asked him anything at that time and the answer would be yes. If Merlin asked, Arthur would give him the entire Camelot.

The fingers inside him, the mouth everywhere, Merlin's other hand that found its way to grab his erection. Arthur has an orgasm like he never did before. He comes on top of Merlin's clothes and realizes late that he was the only one naked in the room, which makes him feel even more embarrassed, if that were possible. When he finishes, his body is limp, his eyes lose focus for a moment, Arthur never wants to move again.

"Are you okay?" Merlin put his hand on his face attentively.

Arthur manages to say yes by shaking his head and Merlin looks quite pleased. "I think it worked" He says with his loving hand on the prince's cheek, Arthur manages to laugh with that. He could call it " _worked_ "

Merlin cleared Arthur's semen, his embarrassment seemed to go away with sleep, so he made no attempt to hide his satisfaction at everything Merlin had done for him.

"Maybe I should adopt this medical procedure more often" Arthur says feeling all the muscles in the body relaxed, speaking by itself requires effort.

"So I'm not that useless, am I?" Merlin asks with his silly smile on his face as he covers Arthur with the blanket.

"We are not going to jump to conclusions" Arthur says, but he goes to sleep every day from that well-fucked and relaxed with Merlin sleeping next to him.

For pure medicinal reasons, of course.


End file.
